Those Days
by charm545
Summary: A bunch of Generator Rex drabbles. Fun little stories. Angst once in a while. Newest story: 7. Waking up  "The first thing he felt where many heavy things."
1. Kitchen Issues

**Yay, very first story! Hope you like these drabbles. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Sadly I do not own Generator Rex or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Do I have to?" Whined Rex.<p>

"Yes. It is my birthday wish for you to make dinner today. Maybe that way you will appreciate what I cook!" said Bobo with a smirk.

"But I don´t know _how_ to cook!"

Bobo threw a book at Rex. "Then you better start reading" said bobo. Rex looked at the book. "Cooking for Dummies" Rex gave a frustrated sigh.

5 minutes later the kitchen was on fire. After stopping the fire, Six and Holiday were glaring at Rex. His face was covered with ash. Bobo looked amused.

"How ´bout we order Pizza?" said Rex.


	2. Safety, Protection, Caring

**This is something I couldn´t stop thinking about after Cesar said ZAG RS was their mother´s voice. **

**I don´t own Generator Rex or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>The words Cesar said repeated in his head.<p>

_I wanted __a voice that meant safety, protection, caring…_

Rex shook his head. He still couldn´t wrap his mind around the fact that ZAG RS, the maniac computer that had tried to kill every living thing on the planet, had his mother´s voice. Every time he thought of ZAG RS he thought of destruction, death, and psycho computers. He just couldn´t connect that voice to the warm and loving feeling that a mother's voice should have. Rex knew that no matter how hard he tried, he probably never would be able to.


	3. Unexpected Gift

**I had this on my mind for a while now. I had to write it. I think this one is one of my favorites so far. Hope you like it!**

**I don´t own Generator Rex or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Rex was listening to music in his room when Cesar came in with a big package in his hands.<p>

"Hola Mijo! I brought you a surprise!" Rex sat up.

"Why? What is it?" Rex couldn´t help being a little excited.

Cesar smiled. "Well, I haven´t been here for the past 5 years, so I thought I should give you a gift for your past birthdays."

Rex was definitely excited now. "Awesome! Thanks!" Cesar placed the package on Rex´s lap. Rex opened it. When he saw what it was he froze.

Cesar smiled

"Is that…" Rex began

"An accordion!" Cesar beamed.


	4. Shiny Shiny

**I ****loved the episode of Breach. This is right before she traps Rex into her dimension.**

**I don´t own Generator Rex or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Breach smiled as she looked at the doll through the store´s window. "Shiny and new." She whispered. Breach made a portal and took the doll into her dimension.<p>

In her mind she could see the doll appearing on a chair. "Take the doll with the others." Breach instructed the girl.

She entered the room and took the doll in her arms. "Right away." She said happily.

Breach watched the girl do as she was told. "Perfect… except." Breach´s eyes narrowed, "The girl, she´s old. I don´t like old." She smiled.

"I know just the person I can change her for."


	5. Double Burger

**Hi again. This takes place after "Divided by Six."**

**I don´t own Generator Rex or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Rex and Six were standing in line to buy a burger. Now that all threats were gone Rex realized just how hungry he was. They ordered Rex´s double burger and sat down to wait.<p>

"Six! You never told me what number I am!" Rex looked at Six expectringly. Six looked rather amused, or as amused as he ever gets.

"You´re still with that?"

Rex opened his mouth but wasn´t able to answer because his burger arrived. His stomach rumbled loudly. He narrowed his eyes at Six "You´re not getting away that easily! I will get my number!"

"Just eat, Rex."


	6. Busy

**This story´s really random but I had to write it after I saw how much Rex likes soap operas. In an episode Six and Holiday were standing over Rex while he was watching one and they looked like parents concerned for their sun´s adiction to television. I thought that was really cute. **

**Anyway, I don´t own Generator Rex or any of its characters**.

* * *

><p>Rex watched the television intently. He didn´t notice Six walking into his room until he was standing before him.<p>

"Rex, you didn´t come to training."

Rex moved so he could see the television. "Sorry Six, I was busy."

Six put up an eyebrow "busy?"

Rex nodded excitedly. "Isabela is looking for an old letter from her mother!" Six glanced at the T.V screen.

"You´re watching that soap opera?"

"Of course! "

"Rex, we have to train."

"Come on six! I need to know what the letter says!"

"_¡aquí esta! ¡La carta perdida de mi madre!"_

"She found it!"

Six sighed.


	7. Waking Up

**Sorry I haven´t written in so long. I´ve got a serious writer´s block. But this came to me while I was on vacation and I wrote it on a journal to not forget it. Anyway, in this chapter Rex is waking up for the first time to see Six. His mind´s a little slow because he just woke up. **

**Anyway, I don´t own Generator Rex or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was something heavy on him. No, many heavy things, covering him. He couldn´t move.<p>

There was some noise coming from beyond the heavy. Was someone there?

"Help?" He asked hesitantly. He heard the noise come closer and he could feel some heavy being lifted. He could now feel the air on his face. Weakly opening his eyes he saw the face of a man with dark hair and glasses. He had no idea who this man was or what was happening.

He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Has visto mi bicicleta?"


End file.
